A new kind of mission
by david1987
Summary: Little soft piece between S3 and 4 of SWRs. Ezra and Sabine go on a mission the likes of which they have never been on before. Slight romance but nothing major. A/N at the end of Chapter 1 will provide more info.


A different kind of mission

Chapter 1:

(Ezra POV)

The midday heat combined with Yavins tropical humidity and the complete lack of a breeze was simply put, oppressive - and Ezra felt it all the more as he worked through the ' _rigorous training program'_ that Kanan had set him just hours earlier.

Only days ago they had fled from the chaos that was Thrawns attack on Atollon, and whilst he was raring to return to action, and pay back with interest what they had received, he could understand why others he had accompanied were still weary.

So whilst wounds were tended, stocks were checked and inventories compiled he had asked Kanan for something to do. Some training perhaps, or some task worthy of a Jedi that he could be set to.

He had saved the day after all.

Thinking back, he wanted to kick his former self for being so excitable - the sly grin on Kanans face should have been all the forewarning that he should have needed to dodge his current predicament.

" _The Force in Motion"_ Kanan had called it, and imagining near impossible acrobatics or something similar, he had accepted almost before Kanan had finished speaking. Why wouldn't he? it sounded great... right up until he learned the specifics.

The great temple on Yavin was old, and big, and made of stone... and apparently stones are usually heavy(!). So Kanan had lead him deep into the temples inner chambers, and there set him the task of aiding the renovations team, which was restoring several of the temples inner chambers which had collapsed over time.

Guess who was doing all of the heavy lifting of the stones out of the temple.

After wandering through several more corridors and out of a back entrance, he laid down his most recent _training aide_ , and decided that it was time for a break.

Unlike inside there was a nice breeze out here after all, and looking at the rock he had been carrying he thought 'at least I have a seat'.

Lost in daydreams of actual Jedi training, with his eyes closed and sipping from his water flask, he failed to notice the one presence in the force that he really should have noticed.

A presence he had honed his force abilities to always be aware of; an ever present, looming evil, cunning and utterly chaotic ...

'ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZap'

"Bbbbwwwwaahahahaha!"

"Chopper!"

Jolted out of his reverie he sprang up and chased after the already fleeing astromech.

Rushing around a corner and through some doors he came face to face with a room full of people, all of whom stood staring at him with raised eyebrows.

"There you are" Said the soft but firm voice of Hera to his left. "Thanks for finding him Chop"

Blushing slightly at the fact that the faces of half the Rebellions leadership were not so subtly staring at him he decided to straighten up a little and try and appear slightly more professional.

"What can I do for you Hera?"

" _Commander Bridger,_ how about a new mission that doesn't involve rocks?"

(Sabine POV)

Not hiding her smug expression, Sabine finished her afternoon of target practice at the firing range. She didn't care about everyone else's envious glances and wouldn't have been contrite even if her face wasn't hidden by her helmet.

At first glance her 'peers' here at Yavin had a lot to learn about warfare, they showed promise and enthusiasm but beyond their lack of jetpacks and inability to hit the target every time, she had noticed that they had all separated into little cliques that didn't really interact with one another.

She'd heard mutterings about the various cells not working cohesively, and couldn't really understand how they had failed to realize the need to do so... had none of them realised the sheer size differential between them and the empire?!

Something had to be done.

Unfortunately it really wasn't something that Sabine thought she would have the time to help with. She was expected back on Krownest, well … truthfully she should have gone a couple of days ago, but she had stuck with the Ghost crew because her mother had informed her that everything was in limbo at present and that she wasn't required back right away...

It had nothing to do with Ezra, or anyone else(!) saying that they wanted to return with her and help free her father.

Where was he anyway? She seen Kanan chuckling on his return at midday, and he'd explained his prank. Later when she had seen Ezra from afar, covered in dust and floating rocks along a hallway she had laughed herself silly.

Not that it really mattered, there seemed to be an unwritten rule that the entire crew knew, but no one had spoken of, that they all met up at 18:00 hours in the mess hall for a meal together.

Taking the next left towards the mess hall she was surprised when Ezra strode out from another junction and urgently intercepted her saying

"Sabine there you are. Commands just given me a mission and I need your help".

A/N That is it for chapter one. Just doing a little setup and trying to give some glimpses of the general tone of the story. Not got any real experience with writing in general or with posting on this forum (first story!). Next chapter = slightly plausible concept for a mission with some giggles thrown in as well as proper interaction between characters. Advice welcomed. Cheers.


End file.
